Vatun
Vatun is a former god of winter, barbarians, cold, and animals that was once worshiped widely by the barbarian tribes that dwelt in the arctic lands. His worship still exists, though it is scattered and rare. Vatun is Chaotic Neutral. Dogma Unlike his rival Telchur, Vatun sees winter as a time in which one's inner warmth and fire must be stoked. Rather than surrender to the cold, Vatun wants the flames of courage and boldness to roar, so that only the strong may survive the crushing cold of winter. Cowardice is to be despised, and those that hide behind others are the worst cowards. Worship Those few who still pay homage to Vatun are courageous and bold. They seek methods with which to liberate their god, including the mythical Five Blades of Corusk. They worship fire, seeking to imbue the roaring inferno into their souls. Symbol Vatun's symbol is a sun setting over snow. Clergy Vatun's few actual priests seek to free the god, and to meanwhile inspire courage and bravery in their scattered, diminished flock. They aid their tribe in battle, heal wounds, and help their people survive winter. Because of Vatun's imprisonment, they can only recieve prayers and power from their deity when they are near a fire no smaller than a torch. Temples Vatun's clergy are too scattered to have any temples. Instead, they consider their own torches and lodge-houses temples. Festivals Vatun's clergy celebrates a midwinter festival, though they do it in a much different way than much of the world, choosing to keep a night-long vigil by bonfire. Legends Vatun's departure is explained in several different ways. It is said that he abandoned his people when he found they lacked bravery and courage. It is said he was imprisoned by a close companion. The most popular notion, however, is that the god of winter, Telchur, working with a Devil Lord named Belial, imprisoned Vatun, to take his worshipers and his power. The barbarians still faithful to Vatun preach a message of hope. They continue to shun cowardice and failure, and to invoke hope, courage, and boldness. They have a legend about Vatun's release, appropriately. It is said that when the Five Blades of Corusk are united again, that Vatun can be freed from his prison and herald a barbarian age, in which all of the brave and bold people who hold him dear will conquer the cowards of other lands. Relations Vatun's brother Dalt, and the god Lleng, both remain allies of the god and his scattered worshipers. Belial and Telchur, as the main suspects for Vatun's disapearance, are his most hated foes. Another enemy has been more recently added to the list: the god Iuz, who orchestrated Vatun's false return. Realm Vatun has no current realm. His old realm was The Hall of the Hunter, on the plane of Ysgard. Currently, he resides in the Prison of Ice, on the Elemental Plane of Ice. Description Vatun was depicted as a massive barbarian dressed in the skins of polar bears. He has a beard of snow and ice, and his breath is frozen fog. Weapons Winter's Bite: A battleaxe made of ice. Sources 3e *Frostburn (2004) Category:Greyhawk deities